memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
A dragon was a type of winged serpent-like reptilian animal. Such animals were known to live on Berengaria VII and Maravel. As the result of extraterrestrial contact, Earth mythology also featured dragons. History A Vulcan science vessel survey of Berengaria VII made note of a species as one of flying reptiles, over two hundred meters in length, that breathed fire. A century later, Spock had also claimed to have seen a dragon when he visited the planet. ( ; ) In 2269, James T. Kirk saw a species of flying dragons in the Lactra VII zoo, in the rainforest environment, similar to Maravel dragons. ( ) Also in 2269, Hikaru Sulu and Leonard McCoy were chased by a two-headed, fire-breathing mechanical dragon on the Shore Leave Planet when the planet's master computer was attempting to "turn off" the Enterprise landing party. After the master computer agreed to cease its pursuit, McCoy and Sulu were seen on the master computer's viewscreen, enjoying a picnic with the dragon, , and the White Rabbit. ( ) The Centerplace on Ligon II featured a sculpture of an animal similar to a Chinese dragon. ( ) The tables at the tavern at the marketplace aboard Bahrat's space station in the Delta Quadrant feature dragon-like head sculptures. ( ) , Shinzon compared his planned attack on Earth to cutting off the head of a dragon.}} In Earth culture On Earth, dragons were more commonly known as supernatural monsters or deities in the myths of the Native Americans, Europeans and Chinese. In 2270, it was discovered that the basis of these myths was Kukulkan, an immensely old alien being who had visited all the nations on Earth in the distant past. ( ) A species of large reptiles on Earth were called Komodo dragons, though they did not have wings. ( ) An ancient Greek myth told of a dragon that fell in battle, whereupon its teeth took root in the ground and sprang back as warriors to continue the fight. In 2376, Chakotay compared the hundreds of bio-pods containing the last survivors of the Vaadwaur race to dragon's teeth. ( ) In medieval times on Earth, it was noted on maps where the explored regions ended, that beyond this place there be dragons. If a ship were to sail too far out into the ocean, it was said that crews might threaten to hang their captain from the yard arm if he refused to turn back. ( ) In 2000, Jason Janeway owned a T-shirt with a red dragon on it. ( ) The holographic was so fascinated by Tuvok's Vulcan ears that he drew a picture of a dragon with a pointed Vulcan ear as a tail. ( ) The Doctor compared Qatai's quest to kill the "telepathic pitcher plant" to dragon-slaying. ( ) A dragon symbol with an eye on its chest was among the the patterns compared to Craft's tattoo in an attempt to identify it. ( ) , in Earth culture, dragons were "sometimes a symbol of power, aggression, or evil, sometimes a symbol of luck, water, or life."}} Appendices See also *Dinosaur *''Godzilla'' * Loch Ness monster External link * de:Drache Category:Animals Category:Mythology